KnickKnacks
by Walnut Jones
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are engaged, lving in a recently bought house Kakashi finds Iruka's things are getting in the way.


I'm a disclaimer and their is no way in heck, I'll ever acquire Naruto!

Knickknacks  
By:WalnutJones 

Dating Iruka was a full time job Kakashi decided, it was tiresome, bothersome, and completely mental, yet here he was moving into the house he and Iruka had purchased before Kakashi had to go off on a two month mission; they'd decided buying a house was the best course of action, after all they were engaged. Kakashi had taken it upon himself to make sure Iruka had no escape from their marriage. 

Although he'd made it perfectly clear that if Iruka agreed to the engagement he would have no escape; and that he would be marrying someone completely wrong for him. In which event the chuunin had promptly slapped him then kissed him silly. Saying how Kakashi had no right to dictate who was proper for him.

When Kakashi stepped into the house he realized just how pretty it was, there was a deep red rocking chair, and the dark tan leather loveseat was placed perfectly in the living room. The old fashioned furnace was positioned kitty corner in the left hand of the small yet pretty living space.

Ajar from the living room was the kitchen, it had blue cupboards and quaint flower tiles. A stove that was just barely out of date, there was no dishwasher, which Kakashi swore he would fix. In his old apartment he refused to do dishes, and living with Iruka made no difference.

Iruka wasn't home yet which suited Kakashi just fine he now had time to finish examining what Iruka had done to the house. It was two bedroom, which Kakashi didn't understand, they weren't going to have anyone else in the house; poking his head in the master bedroom he was met with a gorgeous mahogany bed, the comforter was deep green; and the walls a rich red. An oak dresser was placed on the far wall and was more then big enough for the two of them to share.

A thought then occurred to Kakashi, "where did all this furniture come from? Iruka's old apartment didn't have any of these furnishing." The wood flooring was worn but well polished, and the deep color was striking. 

Checking the bathroom he appreciated the bathtub with the shower head, a bath soaking with Iruka, and a shower when he wasn't. The shower curtain had blue fish and a light blue back ground, the tiled floor was a cobble stone design, and the counter was wood with white ceramic top. Above the sink was a large regal mirror it had a complicated golden border and stretched above the whole length of the countertop.

Stepping back out into the hallway he realized it to was decorated, pictures in adorable frames scattered the whole wall. He recognized Iruka as a young boy maybe only seven, in a light blue kimono, he didn't have a scar then Kakashi noticed, beside the young Iruka were to kindly looking people; Iruka was holding both their hands. The woman had Iruka's tan skin kind eyes, and light brown hair. The man on the left side had black hair and deep blue eyes.

"His father and mother." Moving on Kakashi was pleased to see a picture of him and the Yodaime, there were a few pictures of Naruto and Sakura; three of him and Iruka, and one of someone he'd never heard of or seen before.

Doing a once over of the house he realized little things he hadn't at first, how like in front of the furnace their was a petite rug, and how the chestnut colored coffee table was littered with miniscule figurines, and the fridge was covered completely in horrid drawings.

In the russet display case, located across the hall from the master bedroom, there was unusual items, like a beat up kunai, and an old football that was completely flat.

Keen hearing picked up the faint click of the door opening, he heard the rustling of plastic, and a long sigh. Quickly abandoning his distain with the over accumulation of useless items Kakashi all but ran to the kitchen. Capturing his boyfriend from behind, he spun the unsuspecting teacher around and promptly captured the unsuspecting lips. Which belong especially to him, "hello Iruka-koi." "Kakashi?" The crisp breath of the brown haired mans breath ghosted delicately over his slightly chapped lips.

"I've waited for you to say my name for far too long." He threw his shyness aside not that he's ever been shy, but none the less the jounin pushed Iruka against the fridge and ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh of Iruka's earlobe. Moaning the teacher tried to gather cohearent thought, two months without Kakashi; and now that Kakashi was home he felt the need for Kakashi double take.

Then the crinkling of paper snapped him alert, "Kakashi we need to get off the fridge." "Hm? Why?"  
"The pictures."  
"They look like crap why should it matter?"  
"Get.Off."

Kakashi stopped and the dangerous threat behind his loves voice. "what's wrong love?" Iruka huffed and blushed, "just don't touch them okay." Kakashi sighed, "fine Iruka-koi"

The next two weeks the problem with Iruka's stuff grew. First they couldn't make out on the fridge, then they couldn't have fun on the coffee table, then the bathroom counter wasn't a possibility, because the cruddy clay fish located there were delicate. "Enough is enough Iruka." The pony tailed man looked up, "what is?" "The knickknacks that are located everywhere, they have to go."

Iruka's kind eyes hardened, "no."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."   
Kakashi sighed, this was impossibility. "Iruka-koi, you have so much ju-" Iruka's eyes blazed with fury, "were you going to say junk?" Not wanting to risk the wrath of his quick to anger fiancée Kakashi corrected his nearly fatal mistake.

"Noooo," the jounin drawled, "I was going to say, stuff." Disbelieve was clear on the teachers face, "lair." Trying to change the subject Kakashi inquired as to where Iruka got so much furniture, "my parents; now why do you want me to get rid of my stuff?"

Desperately trying to reason with his distraught lover Kakashi held his hands up in a slight defense, "but you have so much stuff that you don't need; I mean really Iruka who the hell needs a glass Bambi." "It was from my mom on my third birthday." Kakashi paused, "oh; well what about all those drawings on the fridge?"

"My students drew them." "You have new students every year." "They're all dead now." "What about the football in the cabinet?" "It was my fathers." "The hideous fish in the bathroom." "Naruto made them. "Iruka you have so much stuff you don't need."

"You're wrong."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."

"They're useless they serve no purpose, now throw them out." Iruka shook his head defiantly, "I need them so much." Kakashi was getting bored of this. "Ne, Iruka please understand they are annoying me." "Well I'm sorry but they are reminders." "Of what?" "How much I've failed, they tell me that I need to do better, as a teacher, I'm not quite good enough."

Kakashi didn't understand, "but Iruka you are the highest esteemed teacher." Iruka snorted, "they why do my students die?" The question was rhetorical so Kakashi could not answer, "if I'm so good, why does Naruto refuse to create fox figurines in pottery class? If I'm so good why are all those children dead, they were all my students! Why are my parents dead when I'm alive?"

Iruka was hysterical now, "if they annoy you so much then get rid of them, but I'll leave too because those trinkets are all apart of me." Horrified Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing, Iruka would choose a bunch of miscellaneous jumble, over him? No he decided; all Iruka was saying was that throwing these things out meant Kakashi would be throwing apart of Iruka away.

"Oh;" was all Kakashi could muster. "Thanks for understanding." Kakashi nodded smiling, "no problem Iruka, though does this mean no more kinky sex?" Iruka shrugged, "this depends. How do you feel on adoption?"

-Fin-


End file.
